


Складной нож заслужил то, что случилось...

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Discussion, Silly, Slow Burn, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Движение рукой, которое совершает Шерлок, отдалённо напоминает порно. Порно. Шерлок.





	1. Складной нож

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Jack-Knife Had It Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/739390) by [Ferryman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferryman/pseuds/Ferryman). 



Шерлок неспокоен.

В течение последних двух часов Джон наблюдает за его перемещениям по квартире. Шерлок напоминает крылатое насекомое, собирающее пыльцу. Взлетающие время от времени полы его синего халата заставляют Джона представлять, что друг − гигантская бабочка, ищущая пропитание в маленьком опустевшем саду.

Шаг. Остановка. Мягкое прикосновение к шторам.

Шаг. Остановка. Шерлок проводит пальцем по стене.

Шаг. Остановка. Теперь он на кухне. Джон сидит за столом в гостиной, поэтому не видит того, что Шерлок там делает.

Шаг. Остановка. Перед камином. Взмахнув руками, он прячет их в карманах халата.

Он стоит спиной к Джону и, кажется, смотрит на корреспонденцию, пришпиленную складным ножом к вышеупомянутому камину.

Джон видит, что Шерлок поднимает правую руку, растопыривает пальцы и касается ими конвертов. Затем тот слегка поглаживает лезвие ножа подушечкой указательного пальца, вверх и вниз, будто наслаждаясь прохладой и гладкостью металла. Проведя пальцем вверх в последний раз, он начинает водить им вдоль небольших металлических колец в основании ручки... потом к указательному пальцу присоединяются и другие пальцы (включая большой).

Теперь все пальцы, кружась вокруг ручки, ласкают её вплоть до округлого конца.

Вниз.

И снова вверх.

Подушечка большого пальца касается двух металлических колец в основании ручки.

Вниз.

И снова вверх.

Джон следит за движениями. Будучи взрослым человеком с чертовски «непорочными мыслями», он почувствовал, как губы невольно растягиваются в улыбку.

Движение рукой, которое совершает Шерлок, _отдалённо_ напоминает порно. _Порно. Шерлок._

Джон не успевает себя остановить, и у него вырывается смешок.

У Шерлока занимает пару секунд обернуться на звук, но сделав это, он видит, что Джон решительно уткнулся взглядом в экран ноутбука. Джон чувствует, как Шерлок сканирует пристальным взглядом его лицо, и то, что тот может − и сделает − вывести то, что заставило его рассмеяться, только ухудшает положение. Джон изо всех сил пытается подавить смех. Он облизывает губы, кусает их, но всё напрасно.

− О, что? Я прочитал кое-что забавное, ну? − объясняет он, пожимая плечами и указывая на ноутбук. Покраснев от усилий, прилагаемых для того, чтобы справиться с собой, Джон, в конце концов, не выдерживает и, подняв голову, смеётся.

Шерлок смотрит на него, иронически улыбаясь, и это говорит Джону, что тот, как и ожидалось, догадался о его мыслях быстро и успешно.

− Извращенец.

− Я не извращенец! Я практикуюсь... обращать внимание на небольшие детали, которые что-то рассказывают о людях, − услышав это, Шерлок скептически кривится, − в реальной жизни, а затем использовать это в моих историях! ( _на что, собственно, я подписываюсь?!_ ) Я должен получить представление... о подтексте!

− Подтекст, − повторяет за ним Шерлок невозмутимым тоном. − Ты собираешься написать _это_ обо _мне_ в своём блоге.

− Что? Нет! Нет... ничего подобного! Что заставило тебя... Послушай, − Джон выглядит огорчённым, − я просто объясню, что такое иногда случается, и может быть полезно, если ты... рассказчик*. − _Рассказчик_ более уважаем, чем _блоггер_ , и может привлечь к себе внимание прямо сейчас. − Я... я знаю, что ты замечаешь многое и делаешь выводы, но когда мы, простые люди, читаем книги, смотрим кино или телесериалы, или... неважно что, и персонажи там делают нечто двусмысленное... мы − а некоторые люди больше, чем другие − видят в этом намёк на секс, − неубедительно заканчивает он. − Такое происходит и в реальной жизни, и это забавно. Иногда это забавно. Как сейчас.

− Со мной ничего подобного не происходит. Когда я смотрю на нож, я вижу нож, а не фаллический объект.

− Потому что ты − это ты! − Натыкаясь на непонимающий хмурый взгляд Шерлока, Джон пытается оправдаться. − Этот нож − прекрасный фаллический объект! − объясняет Джон. − О... посмотри на него, он стоит так... гордо! − Шерлок действительно смотрит на нож, затем на Джона, и снова на нож. Джон видит отражение Шерлока в зеркале над камином. Детектив хмурится и смотрит в сторону.

− Хмм, Джон. Скажи мне, сколько _намекающих на секс_ объектов ты видишь в этой комнате? Если что, я могу их выбросить, или, по крайней мере, не прикасаться к ним или не смотреть на них _двусмысленно_.

− Ну, пожалуйста, Шерлок, давай оставим это, хорошо? Оставь это. Я даже не знаю, почему мы об этом говорим! Ради бога, я ничего такого не сделал! Я просто рассмеялся! Разве я не могу смеяться? Про себя?

− Ты рассмеялся _вслух_ , потому что представил, как _я_ занимаюсь мастурбацией со складным ножом!

− _Ну, да_ , и что?! Я наблюдал за тем, как ты метался по комнате, потом ты остановился и начал поглаживать складной нож своими длинными пальцами. Я подумал, что «это выглядит, как будто он...», а затем «это же Шерлок!», и засмеялся. − Джон остановился, чтобы вздохнуть. − Я смеялся не над тобой, а над собой! Понимаешь? Над тем, что, по моему мнению, было смешно!

− Почему это смешно?

− Потому что это... потому что ты не... я... я не... − Он замолчал, пытаясь найти правильные слова, что было откровенно трудно, учитывая обстоятельства и собеседника. − Послушай, будь вместо тебя старая монахиня, было бы так же забавно.

− Или старый священник?

− Нет, так уже не смешно. Я бы почувствовал к нему жалость. Наверное. А может и нет. Это зависело бы от контекста. И священника.

− Поскольку я не делаю... что? Что ты собирался сказать? − прищурившись, спросил Шерлок. − Что мы делаем, твоя маленькая старая монахиня и я? Что делает нас _такими забавными_?

− Не ты! Я уже сказал тебе, не ты! И не бедная старая монахиня! Я! Это смешно, потому что я представил, что ты имеешь какое-то отношение к сексу! Поскольку... Ну, я не знаю... неправильно, я думаю, представлять старую монахиню и секс!

− Почему?

− Ты мне это скажи. Нет, это будет неправильно. Я имею в виду, разве ты не видишь? Ты... мне кажется... выше... всего этого.

− Секс.

− Да! Это не то, что ты когда-нибудь... Я не знаю... говорил или даже, кажется, думал, если только это не касается Андерсона и Салли, конечно... Ты... Ты понимаешь то, что я имею в виду.

− Ты пытаешься сказать, что размышления обо мне и сексе похожи на мысли о старой монахине и сексе.

− Да! Эмм... более или менее.

Посмотрев на него торжествующе, Шерлок сопит.

− Как я уже сказал, ты − _извращенец_.

− Хорошо. Ты выиграл. Я − извращенец. Ты прав, как всегда. Теперь мы можем прекратить этот разговор? − Джон улыбается и возвращается к своему ноутбуку. Шерлок решает, что теперь самое время для того, чтобы плюхнуться на спинку кресла, что он и делает.

Полчаса протекают в неуютной тишине, нарушаемой только клацаньем кнопок ноутбука под пальцами Джона и стуком пальцев Шерлока по подлокотникам кресла.

Шерлок откашливается.

− В твоём извращённом сценарии складной нож был _моим_ складным ножом или чьим-то ещё...

− Я не знаю! − перебивает его Джон. − Это было не сценарием! Это была просто мимолётная и опрометчивая картинка!

Шерлок фыркает. В следующий раз он заговаривает десять минут спустя.

− Ты упомянул мои _длинные_ пальцы. Я думаю, что они такие и есть. С другой стороны, у меня и руки длинные, − говорит он, растопырив пальцы перед глазами.

− Хмм.

− Почему ты сказал «длинные»?

− Потому что они длинные.

− Да. Но почему ты решил, что на это необходимо указать?

− Шерлок, − Джон произносит его имя как предупреждение.

Полчаса проходят в тишине, и Джон начинает думать, что тема наконец-то закрыта.

Оказывается, что это совсем не так.

− Я... − нарушает тишину Шерлок.

− Ты что... − Джон бормочет ему в ответ.

− Занимаюсь мастурбацией. Иногда.

_Фффффффффффффффффффффффффффф..._

На экране ноутбука появляются сто сорок девять «ф». По-видимому, один из его пальцев застрял в клавиатуре из-за слов Шерлока.

− О. Ты это делаешь?

− Да. Именно это я сейчас сказал. У тебя такая короткая память?

− Ну, прости, но я действительно не ожидал услышать что-то подобное. − Между ними повисает тяжёлая тишина.

− Я просто не балую себя слишком часто.

Джон пытается включить режим «доктора», потому что, если честно, не знает, как ещё говорить с Шерлоком − _Шерлоком_ − об этом.

− У тебя... эмм, есть какие-то физические проблемы? Фимоз? Отсроченная эякуляция? − Он видит, как тёмные локоны Шерлока приходят в движение, когда тот отрицательно качает головой.

− Нет... Это − нечто не совсем «нормальное», − Шерлок отвечает несколько нерешительно.

− Да?

− Просто, я... − даже не видя его лица, Джон может сказать, что тот кривится, − ...теку.

− Ну... − Джон быстро говорит успокаивающим и профессиональным голосом. − Выбросы предсеменной жидкости совершенно нормальны и...

− Я знаю, что это нормально, − перебивает Шерлок. − Но в моём случае это... обильно. Это... очень грязно. − Так или иначе Джону становится трудно относиться к этому разговору нейтрально, он кажется нереальным.

− Но, ты сказал, что это нормально? Я имею в виду цвет, структуру, запах...

− Да, да, да, структура, запах, вкус, всё нормально.

Вкус.

_Вкус._

Джон переключает режим «доктора» на «турбо».

− Хорошо. Если всё нормально, то я не думаю, что тебе стоит волноваться. У некоторых мужчин, страдающих от простатореи**, может быть такой симптом, но я уверен, что это не твой случай. Я имею в виду, это происходит, когда ты...

− Занимаюсь мастурбацией, да.

Джон очень, _очень_ хочет закончить этот разговор и пойти, утопиться в ванне.

Шерлок разворачивается на спинке кресла и закидывает ногу на ногу. Положив руку на спинку кресла, он наблюдает за другом, делая все виды точных выводов о реальном состоянии «острой неловкости».

− Я не думаю, что это патологически обильно, просто...

− Ну, ты можешь считать это преимуществом. Думай о том, что ты экономишь на смазке, хе-хе! − Джон пробует пошутить, для того, чтобы уменьшить _плотность_ воздуха в комнате.

− ...Просто, − повторяет Шерлок, − ...мне не нравится видеть себя настолько грязным и нуждающимся... − его рот от отвращения кривится, − ...сбрасывая напряжение таким _первобытным_ способом. − Он с удивлением смотрит на Джона. − Подумать только, а ведь многие любят заниматься этим постоянно.

Джон прикусывает язык и кривит губы.

− Не так уже часто.

− Я не имел в виду тебя. Я имел в виду «многие». В целом.

− Я до сих пор нахожусь в этой группе, и могу сказать тебе, что это происходит не так уж часто. − Шерлок отклоняет комментарий взмахом руки.

− В любом случае, я не вижу никакой красоты в акте, который в прямом _и_ в переносном смысле истощает меня, оставляя потным и грязным. Почему вам всем это так нравится?

Джон пытается улыбнуться, но выходит плохо.

− Поскольку после него очень хорошо. И это бесплатно. Почти бесплатно, на самом деле, так как я _должен_ использовать _смазку_ , если хочу, чтобы _всё_ получилось гладко и хорошо! − раздражаясь, говорит Джон.

− О, прости, что я не могу предоставить тебе свою, так как у меня её так _много_ , что можно не экономить! − отвечает Шерлок. Затем, секунду спустя, его лицо застывает. Джон бессознательно повторяет это выражение его лица.

Шерлок краснеет.

Джон уже красный, поэтому он может стать только фиолетовым.

Где-то в городе бьют часы.

В гостиной между Джоном и Шерлоком в воздухе витают яркие картинки.

− Я... − Голос Джона срывается, это не очень похоже на «я». Он пытается ещё раз: − Я собираюсь открыть окно, ты не против?

− Нет, если хочешь, давай. − Голос Шерлока немного скрипучий, но у него получается лучше, чем у Джона.

С улицы в комнату врывается прохлада. Шерлок вздрагивает. Стоя у окна, Джон видит, как под поношенной футболкой у друга твердеют соски.

Шерлок снова вздрагивает.

Затем он шумно выдыхает.

Шерлок не отводит взгляда от лица Джона. А пристальный взгляд Джона по-прежнему прикован к груди друга. Он облизывает губы.

Внезапно Шерлок встаёт, пересекает комнату, потом кухню, минует ванную, заходит в свою спальню и закрывает дверь.

Джон продолжает стоять у окна. Он обдумывает ситуацию.

Оставшись здесь, он может попытаться написать ещё немного.

_В данный момент это невозможно._

Он может принять горячую и расслабляющую ванну.

_Шерлок находится в своей спальне. Слишком близко._

Он может принять холодный душ.

_Шерлок находится в своей спальне. Слишком близко._

Он может сделать чай.

_Горячий чай._

Он может уйти в свою комнату и...

_Да._

Джон встаёт, поднимается в свою комнату и закрывает за собой дверь.

***

Примечания переводчика:

* − Рассказчик (англ. Narrator) − Реальное или вымышленное лицо, от имени которого ведется повествование в художественном произведении.

** − Простаторея (англ. Prostatorrhea) − Выделение секрета предстательной железы в конце мочеиспускания.


	2. Бутылка воды

− Дай мне свой телефон.

− Мой телефон? Почему бы тебе не воспользоваться своим?

− Он у Молли. Твой телефон, пожалуйста. − Джон протягивает его ему. Шерлок берёт телефон, не отрываясь от микроскопа.

− Только надеюсь, что ты не собираешься писать психопату-убийце.

− Ммм, психопат-убийца, нет. Я пишу Лестрейду.

− О. У тебя дело.

− Закрытое. Убиваю время. − Он заканчивает писать и оставляет телефон на лабораторном столе.

Джон вздыхает. 

− Тогда почему ты написал мне, чтобы я приехал к Бартс _сразу_ после работы? Я подумал, что нужен тебе для чего-то... подожди, ты заставил меня приехать сюда только для того, чтобы воспользоваться моим телефоном, не так ли? Нет, ты написал мне со _своего_ телефона... и что делает с ним Молли?

− Молли покупает в аптеке химикаты. Список в моём телефоне.

Джон от разочарования откидывает голову назад. 

− Ты заставил меня приехать сюда, чтобы воспользоваться моим телефоном, − повторяет он.

Внимание Шерлока вернулось к микроскопу, его не трогает жалоба Джона.

− У тебя были планы получше?

− На самом деле, да, веришь ты мне или нет, − отвечает Джон, главным образом себе. Он слишком расстроен для того, чтобы симулировать негодование. К тому же в этом всё равно нет смысла, потому что на Шерлока оно не действует. − Ну, ладно... я проголодался. Я собираюсь купить себе сэндвич, ты хочешь чего-нибудь?

− Только кофе, пожалуйста, − не глядя, говорит Шерлок. Секунду спустя он поднимает голову. − Нет, подожди. Принеси мне ещё воды.

− ...бутылку воды?

− Да, пожалуйста.

− Хорошо. Кофе и бутылка воды. Скоро вернусь.

Джон выходит из лаборатории, не ожидая ответа от Шерлока. Он быстро сбегает по лестнице, ругая себя по дороге к столовой.

***

_Это нужно остановить!_

В течение последних нескольких недель Джон обращает на _кое-что_ внимание. Это _кое-что_ − ежедневное потребление Шерлоком воды. Это происходит не специально. Ничто подобного на _я собираюсь вести учёт того, сколько воды тот пьёт в день_. Он просто замечает, что Шерлок, кажется, много пьёт, и это − всё.

_Нет, это не так._

В столовой Джон застывает перед одной из витрин с охлаждением.

Будь он сам с собой немного честнее, признал бы, что испытывает болезненное любопытство в отношении своего друга. Шерлок похож на увлекательную загадку, которая становится всё более неразрешимой и всё более захватывающей с каждой новой подсказкой.

И Джон понимает, что абсолютно на него подсел. Увлечён им с самого начала. Кроме того, дело Ирэн Адлер преподнесло ему одну или две вещи о себе и своём патологическом интересе к _романтичной? уязвимой? человечной?_ стороне своего соседа по квартире.

Это не просто любопытство. Это навязчивая потребность разгадать тайну Шерлока Холмса.

− Вы не можете выбрать? − Оказывается, около него стоит белокурая девушка в белом халате. − Я вижу только сэндвичи с салатом _или_ тунцом.

− О, простите. − Он открывает дверцу и выбирает сэндвич с тунцом.

− Всё хорошо. У меня ещё _целых пять минут в запасе_ , чтобы съесть сэндвич и выпить кофе. − Он смотрит, как девушка берёт сэндвич с салатом и проходит мимо, чтобы взять кофе.

Он качает головой.

_Мне стоит завести хобби._

То, что Шерлок решил поговорить о своих привычках при мастурбации, немного его... взволновало. И не только потому, что он теперь на ежедневной основе ( _Шерлок сказал, что не часто балует себя_ ) волнуется о том, обезвожен ли тот или нет ( _он сказал обильно, не аномально обильно_ ). Ну, в конце концов, это − только пример примитивного, обычного и вульгарного любопытства самого худшего вида.

Нет, нет, он чувствует себя немного... взволнованным, потому что Шерлок поделился с ним тем, что взрослый мужчина тридцати с чем-то лет редко делится с другим взрослым мужчиной тридцати с чем-то лет. Если только другой взрослый мужчина не доктор. Что имеет место. Только Шерлок не считает его своим доктором. Едва ли.

Это тревожило. Даже шокировало. Каждый раз, когда пытался вмешаться, он чувствовал, как Шерлок в прямом и переносном смысле закрывался. Сказать, что Шерлок чрезвычайно замкнутый человек − преуменьшение века.

Тем не менее, в один прекрасный день, совершенно на ровном месте, он сталкивается с тем, что Шерлок готов обсудить с ним такую интимную и трогательную человеческую слабость.

Это был странный вечер. Ужасно странный, если быть честным. Но в Шерлоке столько странностей, что мог бы он поклясться, что именно эта была _самой странной_?

С другой стороны, когда он думает о том, _как_ это закончилось...

Очнувшись, он спешит к прилавку.

− Два кофе, пожалуйста, − заказывает он. − И... бутылку воды.

− Вода в том холодильнике, − скучающим тоном отвечает молодой человек за прилавком.

_Но... мы обсуждали секс весь вечер!_

И он возбудился не из-за Шерлока, а из-за _возбуждения_ Шерлока. Это было _сопереживание_. Кроме того, ему лестно, что Шерлок возбудился от мысли о том, чтобы поделиться своим предэякулятом с ним ( _О. Мой. Бог. Позволь мне умереть прямо сейчас._ ).

Или, возможно, Шерлоку не приходило в голову прежде сделать такое, и он, Джон, как человек, не имел никакого отношения к его возбуждению. Что было ещё лучше, не так ли?

_Это так. Конечно, это так._

***

Когда Джон, наконец, возвращается в лабораторию − приблизительно сорок пять минут спустя − Шерлок не сразу реагирует на его присутствие, оставаясь в том же самом положении в течение нескольких секунд. Затем он поднимает глаза, чтобы внимательно посмотреть на Джона.

− Ты пешком добирался до Колумбии?

− Что? − Джон принимает защитную позу, но сразу же от неё избавляется. − В следующий раз сам пойдёшь за кофе, − бурчит он беззлобно, открывая пакет и доставая сэндвич. Он оставляет бутылку воды и кофе с сахаром рядом с Шерлоком. Он замечает, что его мобильный телефон там же. Молли вернулась.

− Мы здесь почти закончили, − говорит Шерлок, делая глоток кофе из бумажного стаканчика.

− Отлично. − Откусывая кусок сэндвича, Джон пытается ни о чём не думать, пока ждёт Шерлока.

***

Час спустя они идут домой.

Шерлок держит наполовину пустую бутылку с водой в руке, и она движется туда-сюда, когда он идёт.

− Итак. Ты не взял дело. Вчера. − Джон не спрашивает, просто констатирует.

− Они не стоили моего времени. Скучно.

− _Они?_ Их было больше, чем одно?

− О, ты же видел последнего клиента, красивого молодого человека? Ну, а пожилая леди была несколькими часами раньше. Ты был в клинике. Не стоило упоминать. Как я сказал, скучное.

Внезапно, прежде чем он успевает подумать о том, почему, Джон чувствует, что растерялся.

Слова Шерлока продолжают звучать в его ушах в течение целой минуты, прежде чем он решается спросить, пытаясь делать это беспечно: 

− Хм, так ты... думаешь, что он был красив?

− Это не так?

− Я... думаю, что так. − Он видел его у двери, как раз в то самое время, когда собирался уйти, чтобы выпить пинту со Стэмфордом, заметив, что тот был высоким, крупным, с белыми зубами и очаровательной улыбкой. − Регбист? − Этот вопрос вызывает у Шерлока одобрительное хмыканье.

− _Спортсмен-любитель._ У тебя получается всё лучше и лучше. − Джон краснеет от комплимента, как фанат перед своим кумиром.

− Ну, он не выглядел мозговитым, не так ли? − спрашивает Джон, симулируя безразличие.

− Он − учитель математики, Джон.

− Правда? − Фыркнув, Джон пытается скрыть своё смущение.

− Да, это было _очевидно_. − Шерлок говорит низким голосом, с полуулыбкой, почти поддразнивая.

И всё ещё не зная, почему, Джон начинает сердиться.

− О, такой _красивый_ учитель математики... − Нахмурившись, Шерлок смотрит на него с удивлением, но Джон с раздражением продолжает. − Прости. За то, что он не смог тебя заинтересовать... _«сохраняй спокойствие, сохраняй спокойствие»_ ...делом, я имею в виду, конечно. _Делом_ , − добавляет он.

С каждым шагом Шерлок идёт всё медленнее и, в конце концов, останавливается, поднимает голову и смотрит на него пронзительным и озадаченным взглядом. Джон невинно улыбается _Что такое? Нам нужно остановиться?_ , хотя руки предают, выдавая его беспокойство. И для того _одному Богу известно, почему_ , чтобы проверить свою версию, он смотрит на губы Шерлока, потом переводит взгляд на бутылку воды, а затем снова на лицо друга.

Подняв руку, Шерлок смущённо смотрит на бутылку. Но несколько секунд спустя выражение его лица проясняется от понимания. Подняв голову, он сканирует улицу, обнаруживает урну, идёт к ней и выкидывает бутылку. Потом Шерлок обращается к Джону, не глядя на него:

− Пойдём?

− Да. − Ускорив шаг, Джон догоняет Шерлока.

Они идут в тишине в течение нескольких минут. И с каждой секундой настроение Джона ухудшается.

_Что всё это значит? Что со мной? Мне что, пятнадцать?_

− Прости, − отрывисто говорит Джон.

− Не надо. − Шерлок не смотрит на него. Джон снова смотрит на его губы, но ничего не говорит.

_Но мне надо. Мне очень жаль и мне стыдно, и прямо сейчас я хочу вернуться назад во времени и стереть тот вечер. Я поступил глупо и не заслуживаю твоего доверия, и меня не оправдывает то, что я впервые сделал что-то настолько абсолютно грубое и жестокое по отношению к тебе._

Чувство вины и презрение к самому себе мучают его, и сделав ещё несколько шагов, он останавливается и хватает Шерлока за рукав пальто.

Друг тоже останавливается и пытается разжать его пальцы свободной рукой.

− Послушай, я сожалею. Мне ужасно жаль, мне стыдно, что я даже не знаю... Это не моё дело, ну? Вообще. Я хотел, чтобы ты признался... Что?! Чёрт побери, похоже, я становлюсь похожим на доктора Маккоя* или на кого-то подобного! Я такой идиот, да? Прости. − Нервно облизав губы, Джон с надеждой посмотрел на Шерлока.

− Ты подумал, что... − Не закончив предложение, Шерлок качает головой, улыбается в недоумении, а затем неестественно смеётся.

Джон никогда ещё так не смущался.

− Шерлок. Просто забудь это. Пожалуйста. Забудь то, что я... что я... что произошло сейчас. − Джон зажимает пальцами переносицу. − Я не знаю, что ещё сказать. Пожалуйста. − Он признаёт поражение.

Время тянется. Несколько человек заходят в паб на углу улицы. Молодая женщина плачет и смеётся перед дверью, и Джон удивлённо на неё смотрит.

− Это... − Как всегда, голос Шерлока оказывает магический эффект на внимание Джона. − Это... со мной это так не работает, − медленно говорит Шерлок, не поднимая головы.

Джон замирает.

− Что... − Он останавливается, чтобы облизать сухие губы внезапно сухим языком. − Что ты имеешь в виду?

− Всё... не так. Не так, как оно работает с тобой. − Он смотрит на Джона краем глаза.

− Почему не так?

− Тела, взгляды, улыбки, ноги... Это просто не работает. − Сердце Джона начинает громко биться в его груди.

− Что тогда?

− Это − просто функция организма. Для меня. Как еда или выделение.

_Нет. Нет, это не так._

− Ты... Ты имеешь в виду... − начинает Джон нерешительно, − ты имеешь в виду, что ты не получаешь...

− Да. − Он кивает. − Точно. Я просто не вижу никого... − Он красноречиво машет рукой. − Я не могу позволить возбуждению, которым не могу управлять, взять надо мной вверх.

Джон скептически качает головой, но пытается понять.

− Но... ты сказал... ты сказал, что ты...

− Дааа, − растягивает он слово, − да, как я ем, как я дышу, и это скучно! Это всё смертельно скучно! Ты специально тупишь? − В припадке раздражения он сплёвывает. − Мне просто... не нравится это. − Шерлок переносит свой вес на пятки.

_Ты не хочешь, но ты делаешь. Я знаю, что ты делаешь._

Джон смотрит на него, удивлённо открыв рот; на его лице странное выражение предвкушения и недоверия.

_Но я был там. Я видел._

− Это просто... не работает, − повторяет Шерлок.

_Да, это работает. Это работало тем вечером. Это работает._

_Я знаю, что это работает._

− Давай пойдём домой, − с раздражением бросает Шерлок и обгоняет его, чтобы вызвать такси.

***

Той ночью в квартире они не разговаривают. Шерлок сидит за кухонным столом и что-то печатает в своём ноутбуке. Тарелка с куском запеканки из мяса с картофелем и маленький контейнер с человеческими ногтями составляют ему компанию.

Джон смотрит телевизор, не обращая на него внимания. Он чувствует себя расстроенным и сердитым, и не очень хочет знать, почему.

Позже, желая Шерлоку спокойной ночи, он делает это больше по привычке.

***

Примечания переводчика:

* − Доктор Маккой − Скорей всего имеется в виду Леонард «Боунс» Маккой (англ. Leonard «Bones» McCoy) — персонаж научно-фантастического телевизионного сериала «Звёздный путь».


	3. Джемпер - Часть 1

− Ну, тогда я пойду наверх и распакую свои вещи.

Бросив на него беглый взгляд, Шерлок кивает.

Выйдя из гостиной, Джон прислоняется к двери и смотрит на лестницу ведущую к его спальне, позволяя нахлынуть на себя волне ностальгии. Всё на месте: перила, нуждающиеся в лаке, потёртые деревянные ступени, немного затхлый запах... Он неспешно поднимается по лестнице, дорожа этим моментом, ощущая себя так, как будто чего-то почти лишился, а сейчас опять это нашёл.

Два года. Прошло два года с тех пор, как он провёл последнюю ночь на Бейкер-Стрит.

Войдя в спальню, Джон ставит спортивную сумку на кровать и, расстегнув на ней молнию, достаёт пару футболок, две рубашки, зубную щётку, пижаму, чистое нижнее бельё и носки. Он не собирается задержаться здесь дольше, чем на пару дней. Мэри вернётся домой в понедельник.

Он написал Шерлоку, что собирается провести выходные в одиночестве − Мэри уехала, чтобы навестить родственников − и друг предложил ему вторую спальню, «как в старые добрые времена». Когда он добрался сюда этим вечером, Шерлок встретил его весьма сдержанно, но, несмотря на это, Джон понимал, что тот был рад его видеть.

После возвращения Шерлока несколько месяцев тому назад они снова начали общаться, но кроме пары дел, которые друг с ним разделил, большую часть времени они не виделись. За два года отсутствия Шерлока Джон построил новую жизнь. Это была нормальная, обычная жизнь, с работой и суетными выходными, а совсем недавно ко всему этому добавилось ещё домашнее счастье. Сначала ему было трудно вынести такую _нормальную_ жизнь. Но, с другой стороны, Джон выжил, а оставшиеся в живых инстинктивно знают, как пройти через всё это.

Усевшись на кровать, Джон позволяет глазам в течение минуты блуждать по комнате.

_Я скучал по всему этому._

Закрыв глаза, Джон пытается сделать вид, хотя бы на мгновение, что он здесь живёт, что никогда отсюда не уезжал, и что Шерлок...

_Шерлок._

Джон улыбается и открывает глаза. Шерлок не очень изменился. Он немного похудел, возможно, стал более бледным, но эти два года за границей, кажется, не смягчили его характер ни в малейшей степени. Он − всё тот же изменчивый, капризный и ни на кого не похожий безумный гений со странной тягой к своему уже-больше-не- _холостому_ другу и блоггеру Джону Ватсону.

Но, тем не менее, многое изменилось.

Самым важным изменением, с точки зрения Джона, является его собственное восприятие их отношений.

Он всегда думал, что они одинаково относились к их дружбе, но больше не может себя дурачить. Удар в лицо не может компенсировать эти два года, в течение которых он _не был нужен_ Шерлоку; тот _даже не хотел_ дать знать о том, что был жив. И он... он носил траур. Пришлось даже вернуться к терапии.

_Это совсем не похоже на равновесие._

Джон кривит губы в кислой мине самоуничижения. Сколько, сколько раз за день он проверяет свой телефон, надеясь увидеть от Шерлока новое сообщение? Разве он не бросил Мэри в ресторане в прошлый раз, когда Шерлок позвал его? Чёрт побери, они только приступили к закуске! Джон тихо смеётся. И Мэри хотела, чтобы он рассказал ей всё, когда наконец вернулся домой той ночью; на её лице было выражение нетерпеливого ожидания. Пара сумасшедших, вот кто они. Ему повезло с ней.

Шерлок так же занят, как и раньше. У него много работы, что на самом деле для него очень хорошо. Он зовёт Джона с собой, когда думает, что дело обещает быть особенно интересным. _Или когда ему нужна аудитория._ Возможно, так было и раньше, он никогда не замечал. Он никогда не был способен к этому. При том, что замечает изменения в Шерлоке.

Джон качает головой.

_Я − мотылёк, а он − пламя._

Он может приблизиться к Шерлоку, потому что тот позволяет ему это, вот и всё. Нет никакого смысла копаться в жалости к себе... совсем.

Он достаёт свой телефон и, как обещал, звонит Мэри.

***

Спустя полчаса Джон сидит в гостиной, потягивая чай из чашки, в то время как Шерлок стоит перед камином. Он немногословен, просто взмахнул рукой в сторону его старого кресла, и теперь время от времени смотрит на него, как будто нуждается в том, чтобы проверять его присутствие, думая при этом о чём-то ещё. Шерлок выглядит так, как будто нервничает и смущён... но не из-за Джона. В конце концов он поворачивает голову в сторону друга и смотрит на него тем самым, особенным взглядом.

− Брак тебе подходит, − замечает он.

− Я не женат. − Джон хмурится.

− Есть ли какая-нибудь разница, кроме бюрократии? − Джон смотрит на друга в течение нескольких секунд, прежде чем ответить.

− Нет, я предполагаю, что нет. Едва ли.

− Ну, ты выглядишь хорошо, − фыркает он. − На сколько ты поправился в последнее время? На четыре фунта? − Шерлок вопросительно выгибает бровь.

− На три!

− Ты уверен? − Шерлок ухмыляется. − Я бы не стал верить весам в ванной комнате.

Покачав головой, Джон смеётся.

− Ну, я проверю свой вес в клинике, хорошо? − Джон тепло улыбается другу. Шерлок выглядит отлично в сшитом на заказ костюме и приталенной бордовой рубашке. Стоя у камина, он постукивает по нему пальцами, потому что неспособен удержать в своём худом теле скрытую в нём энергию.

Глубоко вдохнув, Джон откидывается на своём кресле. Иногда, как сейчас, он чувствует, как замечательно просто быть живым.

− А ты? У тебя недавно были какие-нибудь интересные дела? Мне нужно обновить блог.

− Интересные! − Шерлок закатывает глаза. − Тебе нужно прочитать последние два электронных письма, которые я получил.

− А сейчас ничего нет?

− Одно − совершенно секретное дело Майкрофта, и два или три − пустяковые, − пренебрежительно отвечает Шерлок.

− По крайней мере, я рад, что не пропустил тогда дело, связанное с нашими жизнями.

− Я всегда пишу тебе, когда ты мне нужен рядом, не так ли? − тихо замечает он.

− Я надеюсь, что это так. Хотя, − на лице Джона − притворное выражение сомнения, когда он медленно продолжает, − я в этом не уверен. Теперь я вспоминаю, как ты, казалось, не замечал, когда меня не было в комнате. Или в квартире. Ты раньше часто разговаривал со мной, даже если меня рядом не было. Интересно, изменилось ли это, − заканчивает он, нахмурившись. Он преподносит сказанное как шутку. Он гордится тем, что это не прозвучало укоризненно. Ну, _слишком_ укоризненно.

_Я − мотылёк. Счастливый мотылёк._

Шерлок в ответ просто улыбается и отводит глаза в сторону лежащего на камине черепа. Он ничего не говорит, но его плечи напрягаются, а левая сторона губ немного дёргается. Шерлок моргает очень быстро несколько раз, как всегда делает, когда нервничает или смущается.

Несмотря на тепло от камина, Джон внезапно вздрагивает. Он смотрит на окна, проверяя, плотно ли они закрыты. Чтобы ослабить неожиданную острую боль в горле, он делает глоток чая. Тот остыл. Джон прочищает голос, прежде чем снова начать говорить:

− Наверху холодно. Я и забыл, как холодно там бывает зимой. − Отмахнувшись от глупого комментария, Шерлок нетерпеливо и резко оборачивается, и начинает осматривать комнату, как будто в поисках чего-то. Хмыкнув, он пересекает комнату широкими и нетерпеливыми шагами.

− Я... забыл об этом, − глядя на Джона, замечает он, показывая жёлтый листок бумаги, который взял с журнального столика. − В холодильнике − еда из китайского ресторана, − продолжает он небрежно, оборачивая шарф вокруг шеи и набрасывая на плечи пальто. − О, и не прикасайся к красным контейнерам, пожалуйста.

− Ты уходишь? Сейчас? − спрашивает Джон, немного расстроенный неожиданным изменением в планах.

− Есть кое-что, что я должен проверить. Возможно, вернусь поздно. Увидимся завтра. − Он открывает дверь. Джон встаёт.

− Ты... эээ... не хочешь, чтобы я пошёл с тобой?

− Ммм, нет. Ты будешь мне мешать. − Он останавливается на секунду в дверном проёме, чтобы посмотреть на Джона. − Ты знаешь, где всё. Ну, пока.

Джон в изумлении застывает посреди гостиной.

***

Это, безусловно, не то, что он имел в виду, когда решил провести выходные на Бейкер-стрит.

Разобравшись с едой, найденной в холодильнике, Джон вытирает руки и рот салфеткой. Энергичная песня, звучащая из телевизора, заполняет комнату, когда он рассматривает то, что осталось от ужина, разложенного на обеденном столе. Джон, отказываясь чувствовать себя подавленным, брошенным и одиноким, нажимает на кнопку отключения звука. Не то, чтобы Шерлок его кинул.

_Бог свидетель, в любом случае, такое происходит уже не в первый раз._

Джон обречённо вздыхает. Давно привыкнув к вспышкам Шерлока, для того, чтобы слишком удивиться произошедшему, он, тем не менее, не мог даже предположить, что будет проводить в полном одиночестве их первый, спустя два года, совместный вечер в квартире.

Весь вечер Шерлок выглядел немного встревоженным и рассеянным, и, если бы Джон не знал его хорошо, сказал бы, что тот смущён или нервничает.

_Есть что-то, к чему он меня не подпускает._

Шерлок, наверное, занимается делом Майкрофта, решает Джон. Он не представляет, что это ещё может быть.

Он кидает взгляд в сторону молчаливого телевизора. На экране пара молодых людей плачут и целуются и, по-видимому, очень страдают. Джон кривится и выключает телевизор.

Убрав со стола, Джон подходит к книжным полкам, чтобы найти то, что можно взять почитать в кровать. Для сна ещё рановато, но заняться всё равно нечем. Он берёт в руки потрёпанное подарочное издание о практическом пчеловодстве, богато иллюстрированное фотографиями и диаграммами с пояснениями. Только Шерлок мог собрать такую эклектичную книжную коллекцию. Чихнув пару раз, он рассеянно смотрит на обложку, думая в этот момент о том, что перед сном, для того, чтобы согреться, стоит принять душ.

Некоторое время спустя Джон поднимается в спальню. Переодеваясь в пижаму, он слышит, как хлопает дверь; Шерлок вернулся. Замерев, он думает о том, чтобы спуститься в гостиную, но отвергает эту идею. У него впереди выходные, и на Шерлока бесполезно давить, когда на того находит такое настроение. Вместо этого он ложится в кровать с книгой о пчёлах и пытается читать о них перед сном.

Только вот в комнате очень холодно; ещё чуть-чуть, и у него начнут стучать зубы. Джон плотнее заворачивается в одеяло, но этого недостаточно. Он держит в руках книгу, которая, пусть и не предназначена для чтения в постели, весьма интересна, но не стоит позволять рукам и груди мёрзнуть. Джон ищет глазами старый вязанный джемпер − единственный, который он взял с собой из дома − и закатывает глаза, когда не видит его на стуле.

_О, вот дерьмо._

Он, должно быть, оставил его на вешалке в ванной.

Джон не даёт себе время на раздумья. Вскочив с кровати и надев старые тапочки, он спускается по лестнице.

В гостиной никого нет, когда он туда входит, и свет выключен. На цыпочках он пересекает кухню, всматривается в темноту в коридоре и...

...И замирает.

Из-за немного приоткрытой двери Шерлока струится желтоватый свет, но это не единственная вещь, которая говорит о том, что тот в комнате. Оттуда доносятся низкие, недвусмысленные звуки, не оставляющие Джону никаких сомнения относительно того, что Шерлок делает в этот самый момент по другую сторону двери.

Джон с удивлением чувствует, как губы медленно растягиваются в улыбке.

Непрекращающиеся стоны от удовольствия, между глубокими и громкими вздохами, а также непристойные ритмичные звуки от поглаживания рукой влажной плоти говорят Джону, что Шерлок в одиночку _очень_ хорошо проводит время.

Джон закрывает глаза, когда чувствует странную волну _чего-то_ , что не хочет анализировать.

Он не забыл, как он мог?

Но очень, _очень многое_ произошло с тех пор!

Джон тихо смеётся, вспоминая разговор, который был у него и Шерлока больше двух лет тому назад, и свою собственную одержимость в течение нескольких месяцев после того.

_Это правда, да. Шерлок занимается мастурбацией._

− Ах... да... ах... да... − Хриплый голос Шерлока проникает за полузакрытую дверь.

_И ему по-настоящему хорошо. Видимо, не столь скучно, как дышать._

Джона душит нервный смех. Он не хочет шуметь и собирается отступить, но ему нужен джемпер.

_Боже. Это странно._

Джон вытирает лицо рукой, ощущая, как горят щёки, а в груди бешено колотится сердце.

− Ах... ах... ммм... ах... ах....

Похоже, что Шерлок любит дрочить так же, как и любой мужчина.

Кусая губы, Джон осторожно делает шаг в сторону ванной. Отлично, половицы под ним не заскрипели. Он сжимает кулаки, празднуя маленькую победу.

Темп влажных звуков увеличивается, и Джон не может не вспомнить одну конкретную деталь из их разговора.

_Ты завтра выпьешь целую Темзу._

С трудом сдерживая смех от этой мысли, Джон качает головой. Ему немного стыдно, даже немного _совестно_... но при этом он... странно счастлив. А ещё его душит смех, на него обрушились воспоминания, он немного возбуждён и больше, чем немного, _взволнован_ собой прежним и нынешним, ощущая себя здесь _лишним_ , конечно, потому что он − ну, в общем, мужчина, и находится возле спальни своего лучшего друга, слушая, как тот занимается мастурбацией, и испытывая все виды чувств по этому поводу.

За низким, глубоким и хриплым стоном, приглушённым каким-то образом ( _подушкой?_ ) следует скрип кровати. Шерлок, должно быть, близок к оргазму. Звуки ускоряются, а затем за _ох... ох... ох... ох..._ следует тихий всхлип сквозь зубы.

Джон кривит губы в безмолвном свисте. У Шерлока, как всегда, чертовский голос, даже во время оргазма. В любом случае − спасибо, Боже − он кончил, поэтому Джон может наконец взять свой джемпер, вернуться в кровать, выучить книгу о пчёлах наизусть − почему бы и нет − и заснуть в надежде на то, чтобы увидеть во сне дом и мёд.

Он ждёт в тишине в течение нескольких минут.

Свет выключается.

Он ждёт ещё немного.

Когда ему кажется, что становится достаточно безопасно, он возвращается в столовую, открывает и закрывает дверь, а потом идёт через кухню в ванную самым беспечным и беззаботным образом. Единственная причина, по которой он не напевает песню, потому что не хочет переусердствовать.

В ванной он смотрит на вешалку, и когда не видит на ней джемпера, хмурится и озирается...

_Какого черта? Я оставил его..._

...А затем на него обрушивается озарение.

Внезапно, он чувствует покалывание на руках и в горле, и начинает задыхаться, потому что это похоже на то, как будто кто-то ударил его кулаком чуть ниже грудины.

Он потирает живот, пытаясь успокоить боль, которой не существует, потому что Шерлок взял его джемпер. Мир прекращает вращаться. Ему хочется кричать, потому что он чувствует себя счастливым и испуганным, не понимает и не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, что ощущает прямо сейчас. Ему не хочется думать ни о чём... о том, почему его сердце так колотится или о том, почему его ладони вспотели.

Ему холодно, но его щеки горят.

Джон садится на крышку унитаза. Он не доверяет коленям и кровяному давлению.

_Шерлок._

_У него мой джемпер, там. С ним._

Он дрожит и вытирает лоб тыльной стороной руки. Он потеет.

Он боится себя. Он либо видит то, чего нет, либо воспринимает всё неправильно, как всегда это и происходит с Шерлоком.

_Это из-за меня, я знаю. Иначе зачем ему мой джемпер? Это из-за меня, это из-за меня!_

Он взволнован. И не может поверить в происходящее.

Но нет, он не знает точно. Не уверен. Не с Шерлоком. Никто не может воспринимать как должное то, что делает Шерлок. И он хочет оказаться неправым, не так ли?

Да?

Джон пытается восстановить дыхание, но это получается плохо, он всё ещё задыхается. Руки и ноги ватные, и он не думает, что сможет сейчас встать.

Он не ожидал этого. Не от Шерлока.

_Да, да, я ожидал. Конечно, я ожидал._

Ожидал? Или хотел?

_Нет, я не хотел, он − мой друг. Шерлок − просто... мой лучший друг._

Он возбуждён, ужасно устал, смущён... и несчастен. Да. Он ничего не понимает и больше не уверен в том, чего на самом деле хочет.

_Шерлок._

Он прижимает руки к животу. Тот немного болит.

Прямо сейчас ему хочется быть далеко-далеко отсюда. Он хочет уткнуться в колени Мэри, потому что там безопасно. Ничто никогда не сможет пойти не так, как надо, если он обнимет колени Мэри.

_Мэри._

_О, Мэри._

Джон чувствует знакомый желудочно-кишечный дискомфорт и думает, что ему посчастливилось оказаться в туалете.

У него только что было озарение и теперь...

Теперь он больше не знает самого себя.

***

Джон не спит той ночью. Он посещает туалет ещё два раза.

На следующее утро он одевается, спускается по лестнице и идёт в ванную.

На этот раз джемпер висит там.

Джон берёт его, не думая ни о чём вообще.

Он пользуется туалетом, моет руки, умывается и чистит зубы. Он смотрит на себя в зеркало. Он побреется позже.

Джон идёт на кухню и начинает готовить завтрак. Привычка − вторая натура.

Шерлок уже там, в халате, читает газету.

− Кофе? − спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок рассматривает его в течение нескольких секунд перед тем, как ответить.

− Да, пожалуйста.

Джон кивает и думает, что друг сегодня выглядит более расслабленным. Он не задаётся вопросом, почему.

Только тогда, когда всё готово и разложено на столе, он решается спросить:

− Ты собираешься рассказать мне о деле Майкрофта или нет?

− Ты не пьёшь кофе.

− Нет. Сегодня только чай и тост. Расстройство желудка.

− О, − кривится Шерлока в течение секунды, затем вздыхает и начинает оживлённо рассказывать.

Шерлок, кажется, находится сегодня в приподнятом настроении.


	4. Джемпер - Часть 2

Несколько месяцев спустя Джон возвращается на Бейкер-Стрит, в квартиру 221Б.

Осень добралась и сюда. Она нашла свой путь в квартиру, проникнув через дверь и поднявшись по семнадцати ступеням лестницы, через щели в окнах и стыки половиц.

На улице дождь. Закрывая за собой дверь, Джон дрожит. Ему не нужно сегодня больше никуда выходить, и уже это делает его в какой-то степени счастливым. В какой-то, потому что ему холодно, ноги болят, а на месте желудка − странная пустота, которую, слава Богу, он чувствует только тогда, когда останавливается, чтобы подумать.

К сожалению, он думает слишком много. Сомнения всё ещё омрачают его разум, и он склонен забывать, что они с Мэри уже приняли решение, и больше ничего их не остановит. Трудно найти что-то, о чём можно думать, когда до всего остального не было дела в течение последних недель.

Джон потирает руки и озирается. Миссис Хадсон, кажется, нет дома, и из гостиной не доносится ни звука.

Он вздыхает. Возможно, стоит включить телевизор. Он должен найти что-то, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о...

Его жизнь с Мэри была... нелегка. Нелегка и не совсем нормальна. Но та жизнь теперь закончена.

Так или иначе, он всегда знал, что всё завершится именно так. Джон не религиозен, но иногда думает, что есть рука − большая, призрачная рука − которая уже написала историю его жизни. Он её прочитал, но потом забыл всё. Почти всё, за исключением небольших вспышек... он раньше называл их «надеждой», конечно, не «предвидением». Например, когда он попросил чудо. Как и его кошмары о поле боя. Ему не хватало опасности. Ему не хватало Шерлока.

Теперь, когда всё закончено, возвращение на Бейкер-Стрит было лёгким решением. Без дохода Мэри их дом слишком дорог для его кармана и Шерлока... Шерлок просто принял как должное, что он снова переедет жить к нему.

Есть ещё кое-что. То, над чем он думает с того последнего раза, когда провёл ночь здесь. То, что дарит ему самые непрошенные, неожиданные и восхитительные фантазии, заставляющие его представлять самые абсурдные сценарии. Иногда сентиментально сладкие, иногда горячие и чувственные, в зависимости от времени дня и настроения. Серьёзно, он смотрел порно куда более реалистичное и правдоподобное.

Он не помешался. Шерлок − мраморная статуя, скульптура Фидия* в натуральную величину, с локонами, с прекрасным телом, с длинной шеей, с красивыми руками и скулами. Но мрамор твёрдый, холодный и самодостаточный. А Джон − тот, кому нравятся тёплые вещи, такие как вязанные джемперы и чай. Ну, если быть совсем честным, он ещё способен вывихнуть и/или сломать кости, но никогда в этом контексте.

Опять же, Шерлок имеет свои собственные потребности. Плотские, чувственные потребности. То, что он сказал, звучало не очень романтично, это правда. На самом деле он, возможно, жаловался на то, как утомляют потребности тела, как жаловался бы на мешающее ему работать желание высморкаться. До тех пор, пока Джон не увидел это своими глазами: вот оно, возбуждение Шерлока, в середине дня. Он всё ещё помнит, как две маленькие, упругие горошины сосков пытаются прорваться через изношенную ткань его футболки, желая, чтобы к ним прикоснулись пальцами, дразня и отчаянно привлекая внимание, как их обладатель обычно и делает...

Хотел бы Шерлок прочистить что-то ещё, кроме носа? Джон усмехнулся над собственной грубой шуткой.

Затем случилась _та ночь_ , действительно случилась. И для него стало откровением то, что с Шерлоком в тот момент был его джемпер. Это поразило его так, как Декарта − логические выводы**. Это пугает даже сейчас, когда он вспоминает поток подавляющих и запутанных чувств счастья, облегчения, вины и печали, которое оставили его так абсолютно разбитым вдребезги. Откровенно говоря, это удивительно, как подслушивание того, как ваш лучший друг мастурбирует, может быть сродни катарсису. К счастью для него, в тот момент у него ещё была Мэри.

Он сейчас одинок, и это вспоминается, потому что уверенность превратилась в сомнение. Это так не беспокоило бы, если бы не мучительная тоска, преследующая его ночью и днём.

Джон смотрит на свои руки, растопыривает пальцы и сгибает их. Никакого тремора. Кожа немного суха, говорит он себе, нужно начать использовать крем для рук. Особенно на тыльной стороне рук.

Муки от душераздирающего одиночества на этот раз мешают ему рассмеяться.

Возможно, даже прекрасная мраморная статуя может иногда потакать своим желаниям. Возможно, это не имело никакого отношения к нему, несмотря на видимость.

С его удачей, вероятно, окажется, что Шерлоку просто нравится один конкретный вязанный джемпер.

− Джон?! − Шерлок выплывает в гостиную. Услышав его голос, Джон прижимает руку к груди и поднимает голову.

− Боже, Шерлок! − восклицает он сдавленным голосом, − я думал, что дома никого нет. − Глубоко вздохнув, он пытается унять колотящееся сердце.

− Что ты там делаешь?

− Ничего! − Он делает паузу, а затем, более тихим тоном продолжает: − у меня проблемы.

− Почему у тебя проблемы?

Джон просто смотрит на Шерлока, как будто ищет на его лице ответ. 

− Ты не понял бы, − говорит он, наконец. Шерлок открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но затем замирает и качает головой.

− Ну, иди сюда, мне нужна твоя рука. У меня мало времени. Ты можешь продолжить с проблемами позже.

− Что? Моя рука? Какая из них?

Шерлок не отвечает. Джон вздыхает.

− Я могу, по крайней мере, сначала принять душ?

− Нет.

− Конечно, нет. Ну, что ты хочешь, чтобы я?..

− Вот, подержи его. − Джон берёт в руки складной нож и смотрит на него с подозрением. Шерлок делает нетерпеливый жест. − Как будто ты собираешься использовать его. Ты же вроде говорил, что был солдатом.

Шерлок начинает снимать его с различных ракурсов, и всё то время, пока тот говорит, Джон не может избавиться от смущения. В конце концов, буквально минуту назад он вспоминал определённое событие, в котором у складного ножа была очень важная роль.

Витающее в комнате напряжение невозможно проигнорировать. Во время перемещений Шерлок сметает со стола на ковёр две чайных чашки и тарелку с печеньем. За пять минут − крошки по всему полу. Их глаза встречаются только на экране мобильного телефона Шерлока.

Первая ночь Джона после возвращения на Бейкер-Стрит − как напряжение за кулисами перед премьерой.

− Скажи мне, почему мы снова это делаем?

Джон получает ожидаемый ответ.

− Мы проводим тест.

− Да, я... я так и подумал, но...

− Тогда почему ты спрашиваешь? − перебивает его Шерлок.

− Что с тобой? Почему ты так?..

«...Нервничаешь». Этого Джон не произносит. До сих пор ему не приходило в голову, что Шерлок тоже может нервничать из-за этой ситуации. Он вернулся на Бейкер-Стрит. Вернулся, чтобы остаться. Снова одинокий. Разве такое может быть? Или он видит то, чего нет?

− Так... что? Джон, ты не здесь.

− Прости.

Шерлок внезапно выглядит очень взволнованным. Кажется, в его голову приходят не меньше семи не самых приятных объяснений.

− Тебе... нужно «поговорить».

− Поговорить? Поговорить, о чём?

− Откуда мне знать? Это у тебя кризис. Я − твой друг... на самом деле твой лучший друг... поэтому мы вместе можем справиться с твоим кризисом. Это − то, что делают друзья. Мы можем пойти в паб или... − Если минуту назад он выглядел взволнованным, то теперь явно находится на грани паники.

− Нет, послушай, Шерлок, со мной всё в порядке, на самом деле это не кризис.

− Ты можешь поговорить со мной.

− Я знаю, Шерлок, я знаю. − Джон смотрит на складной нож в руке и чувствует, что он не совсем честен, потому что не знает, как начать разговор с Шерлоком о своих бисексуальных проблемах. _Я слышал тебя этой ночью. Ты думал обо мне? Занялся бы ты сексом со мной? Это нас очень изменило бы? Это изменило бы нас в худшую сторону? Я думаю, что люблю тебя. Я хочу делиться с тобой всем. Я обожаю твои скулы._ Он тихо смеётся и качает головой. − Послушай, ты знаешь, мне действительно сейчас не хочется говорить обо всём этом... хорошо? Этого было и так слишком много в последнее время. Я просто пытаюсь справиться.

Шерлок, всё это время не отрывавший взгляда от Джона, резко замирает со странным выражением на лице. Когда он снова заговаривает, его голос кажется серьёзным и торжественным, но немного дрожит, и Джон это замечает.

− Не торопись. − Левый отворот халата не скрывает его сердцебиения. − Я буду рядом.

Джон отвечает не сразу. Он стоит по стойке «смирно» с ножом в руке и со смешанными эмоциями на лице. Солдат с потерянными, больными, полными надежд глазами безумно влюблённого щенка.

Внизу раздаётся звонок в дверь, но ни один из них, кажется, не слышит этого. Входная дверь открывается и закрывается, и Шерлок моргает. Трепетание его ресниц рассеивает чары, и он отводит взгляд к окну.

− Ты хотел принять душ.

Джон откашливается и кивает.

− Да, на самом деле, да. Мы закончили?

Шерлок поднимает руку и смотрит на свой мобильный телефон.

− Да! Я... я думаю, достаточно. Так или иначе, это может подождать. Это не... Ты... эээ, иди... прими свой душ, − ему наконец удаётся закончить предложение. Это звучит почти нормально. Почти. Именно в такие моменты Джон очень не хочет быть сопереживающим.

− Да! Это − прекрасная идея. Я просто... возьму кое-какую одежду и пойду в ванную.

Он делает то, о чём сказал. В ванной он напоминает себе смазать кремом руки после того, как закончит. В конце концов, в душе крем для рук ему не нужен.

***

− Сколько лет твоему джемперу? − Забавно насупившись, спрашивает Шерлок в тот же вечер. Стоя у окна, он рассеяно смотрит в окно.

Джон сидит в своём кресле, наслаждаясь последней чашкой чая за день и листая журнал. Услышав вопрос Шерлока, или, точнее, услышав, как Шерлок упоминает джемпер, Джон чувствует, что его рот пересыхает. Понимая, что из-за пересохшего языка не сможет сказать ни слова, он делает глоток чая перед тем, как ответить.

− Я не знаю. Пять лет? Шесть? А в чём дело?

− Он − тот же самый. Как так получилось, что до сих пор на него ещё никого не стошнило?

− Потому что я не ношу его в клинику, вот почему. Но он уютный, и мне нравится носить его дома. − Он пытается звучать беспечно, но его разум кипит. Десятки накладывающихся друг на друга фантазий, старых и новых, борются за его внимание. Такой мозговой штурм мог бы стать предметом зависти для подавляющего большинства писателей фанфикшена. Решив надеть этот джемпер, он ожидал от Шерлока некоторой реакции, но не такого прямого замечания.

«Вот оно», − думает Джон. Вот сигнал, которого он так ждал.

Осторожно, так, как фотограф обращался бы с диким животным, которое может убежать в любой момент, он откладывает журнал на пол и выпрямляется в кресле.

− Шерлок.

− Хм? − Тот не двигается.

− Ты... упомянул джемпер, это − вступление?

− Вступление?

− Ты знаешь, − Джон облизывает губы, − к разговору.

Джон не видит этого, но глаза Шерлока расширяются, и он отпускает штору. Он не мог обернуться медленнее, даже если бы нёс бомбу.

− К разговору о чём?

− Ты знаешь, о чём.

Время на 221Б Бейкер-Стрит замедляет свой бег, когда Шерлок и Джон устремляют взгляды друг на друга, и слово «секс» снова материализуется между ними в форме чёрного и тяжёлого облака, полностью заряженного электричеством.

На лице Шерлока странное озадаченное выражение: смесь удивления и страха.

− Ты знал.

− Ты оставил дверь открытой.

Скулы Шерлока розовеют. Это выглядит так соблазнительно, что сердце Джона начинает качать кровь быстрее.

− Ты ожидаешь, что я объясню, − говорит Шерлок.

− Нет, я просто... задался вопросом...

Кивнув, Шерлок чешет затылок и нервно переступает с ноги на ногу.

− Я взял его только однажды. Его, − размахивает он руками, − или любую другую вещь из твоей одежды. Я не... я знаю, на что это похоже, но я не... ну, я много раз брал твои вещи, но так я их не использовал... Я имею в виду, не для... этого. Это было только однажды.

Джон чувствует смущение Шерлока, как будто оно − его собственное. Он поднимает руки, умоляя Шерлока остановиться.

− Нет, послушай, я не спрашиваю... Боже, я просто задался вопросом, почему.

− Почему.

− Почему ты его взял?

Шерлок чувствует себя потерянным и не скрывает этого.

− Тебя, как предполагалось, не должно было быть там. Я думал, что ты спал.

− Дверь была открыта, Шерлок. Я мог спуститься вниз. И я спустился.

Шерлок только пожимает плечом и моргает несколько раз.

− Ты знал это. Ты _знал_ это.

Шерлок делает это снова. Он стоит там, моргает и пожимает тем же самым плечом.

− Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?

Джон − не консультирующий детектив, но он может прочитать язык тела. Он считает себя самым лучшим экспертом по языку тела Шерлока, и прямо сейчас у того поза преступника, признанного виновным.

_«Он даже не пытается притворяться», − думает Джон. «Он хочет, чтобы у нас был этот разговор»._

По венам бежит знакомое тепло, вызывающее по всей коже ощущение щекотки, которое он чувствовал много раз и раньше. Сдерживаемое волнение и ожидание.

Он глубоко вдыхает.

_Хорошо, давай поговорим._

Встав с кресла, Джон медленно подходит к столу маленькими шагами, как человек, просидевший много часов в зале ожидания. Он берёт в руки другой журнал и листает его, будто решая, читать его или нет.

− Ты оставил дверь открытой нарочно, не так ли? − Голос Джона настолько тихий, что похож на шепот; он поднимает глаза только тогда, когда заканчивает предложение.

Шерлок с трудом двигает головой, но Джон замечает кивок. Крошечное движение, которое вызывает надежду − и кое-что ещё − в теле Джона Ватсона. Он прочищает голос, снова облизывает губы и сглатывает. На мгновение, так как его мозг работает на максимальной скорости из-за крови, которая не течёт к другим частям тела, он чувствует головокружение.

− Тебя возбуждает возможность быть пойманным. − Это − почти выстрел в темноте.

Едва заметное пожатие плечами. Джон замечает его, забыв про журнал в руках.

− Боже, Шерлок, − шепчет он.

− Это не... это не эксгибиционистское расстройство.

Уголки рта Джона приподнимаются в опасную улыбку.

− Я... рад за тебя?

− Риск быть застуканным усиливает сексуальное удовольствие у многих людей. По-видимому, я − один из них.

Румянец смущения, кажется, схлынул с лица Шерлока, и теперь в его глазах − считывающее выражение. На этот раз − очередь Джона выглядеть потерянным. Вспомнив про журнал в руках, Джон открывает его и, просканировав случайную страницу, закрывает его снова.

− Поэтому ты оставил дверь открытой, хмм? − Обращается он к невинной кружке с оббитыми краями, которая стоит на столе.

− Я думал, что это поможет.

− Поможет?

− Сделать его лучше.

− Сделать его лучше, − повторяет Джон.

− Ну, знаешь, расширить опыт!

Джон откашливается.

− С моим джемпером.

− Он пах, как ты.

Лицо Джона краснеет, когда он обрабатывает информацию. Он начинает смеяться, хотя этого не хочет. Чертовски смущённый и испытывая ужас от возможности того, что мог неправильно истолковать сказанное Шерлоком, Джон с хлопком бросает журнал на стол и смотрит на потолок.

− Послушай, Шерлок, я не так умен, как ты... − начинает он.

− Нет.

− ...Поэтому, возможно, понял всё неправильно.

− Возможно.

Боль так явно отражается на полуоткрытых губах Джона и в наклоне его головы, что беззвучный стон, который слетает с губ, кажется лишним. Однако, прежде чем он успевает скривить губы, сказать «хорошо» и сбежать из комнаты, Шерлок говорит снова:

− Но ты не...

− Что?

− ...Ты не понял меня неправильно.

− Шерлок.

− Джон, я не... я не знал, что ты знал, что я взял твой джемпер.

Джон переносит свой вес с одной ноги на другую, не отрывая глаз от Шерлока.

− Я... я не понимаю.

− Я не сказал тебе о... об этом, потому что думал, что тебе это не было интересно, Джон. − Голос Шерлока кажется серьёзным, но в его глазах − мягкость, а на губах − нежный намёк на улыбку.

Видя всё это, Джон вспоминает все другие времена, когда ощущал себя уязвимым перед Шерлоком. Он боится, что всё обернётся шуткой, и, самое большее, через пять минут, он будет плакать от смеха, вводящего в заблуждение и опасного, как битое стекло.

Он хмурится, качает головой и спрашивает:

− А тебя это интересует?

Шерлок разводит руки в жесте «вот-такой-я».

− Интересует.

Джон глубоко вздыхает, переваривая слова Шерлока.

− Шерлок, − шепчет он хрипло, потому что такая предательская надежда болезненна, как смерть.

− Я... я пытался сказать тебе однажды, когда думал, что ты был счастлив с Мэри. Но я не посмел.

− Боже, помоги мне... Шерлок, если это − шутка, я...

− Джон, на этот раз я знаю, что ты чувствуешь...

− Ты? Ты знаешь, что я чувствую? Как?

Шерлок поднимает руку, чтобы указать на него.

− Твой джемпер.

− Что?

− Твой джемпер. Ты надел его. Ты знаешь, что я делал с ним, но продолжаешь его носить. Ты в нём сегодня.

Приоткрыв рот, Джон смотрит на Шерлока в течение нескольких секунд. Потом он моргает и, усмехнувшись, опускает голову.

− Удивительный, − говорит он, уставившись в пол.

− Что?

− Ты. − Джон поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока; лицо того серьёзно. − Ты удивительный.

− Я люблю, когда ты это говоришь, − отвечает Шерлок. Он улыбается, но в глазах его блестят слёзы.

Обхватив переносицу пальцами, Джон с трудом сглатывает.

− Да, я знаю.

− Я люблю тебя, Джон.

Джона душат слёзы. Услышанное оглушает его и заставляет замолчать. Это вскрывает его грудь и проникает в сердце, и это болезненно. Внезапно ему нечем дышать, и он думает, что собирается умереть, потому что любовь, счастье и реализованные желания слишком необъятные, слишком прекрасные, слишком всепоглощающие, чтобы ощущать всё сразу. Ему удаётся вдохнуть немного воздуха, но когда он выдыхает его, это напоминает стон. Звук слишком громкий, но, по крайней мере, выводит его из транса.

− О, Боже, Шерлок, − хрипит он, делая два шага, которые отделяют его от друга. − Иди сюда, пожалуйста, иди сюда, − просит он, уже обнимая Шерлока.

В комнате − влажный запах, из-за чего рай далёк от совершенства, но Джон зарывается носом в волосы Шерлока, и опьяняющий аромат заполняет его чувства. Небеса теперь пахнут как Taylor of Old Bond Street***.

− Я думал, что тебе нравились женщины, − говорит Шерлок гнусавым голосом.

− Мне нравятся женщины.

− Я думал, что тебе нравились только женщины, − продолжает Шерлок тем же голосом.

− Я флиртовал с тобой, а ты отшил меня, помнишь? − спрашивает Джон. Глубоко вздохнув, он закрывает глаза и пытается запомнить текущий момент. Он достаточно взрослый для того, чтобы знать, что безграничное счастье − редкое явление, рождающееся в смешные простые моменты, мимолётное и бесценное.

Шерлок высвобождается из рук Джона и смотрит на него красными слезящимися глазами.

− Когда?

− Первая ночь, которую мы провели вместе. У Анджело. Разве ты не помнишь?

Ответом на это становится булькающее сопение, но это же − Шерлок.

− Ты сказал, что не флиртовал со мной. Я подумал, что неправильно тебя понял.

− Я тебя обманул.

− Почему?

− Ты сказал, что женат на своей работе.

Шерлок хмурится.

− Ты мне понравился, − признаётся он, − Я почувствовал к тебе влечение, это удивило и озадачило меня.

− Тогда почему ты меня отшил?

− Я считал себя женатым на своей работе.

Выразительное лицо Джона сказало всё.

− Не сосчитать, сколько раз ты говорил, что ты не гей, − настаивал Шерлок.

Джон улыбается глазами.

− Я не гей, − объявляет он. Улыбка появляется и на его губах.

Шерлок пытается заглянуть ему в лицо, так же, как и Джон в его, но с другой стороны, это − Шерлок.

− Джон, ты хочешь залезть мне в штаны. Это делает тебя геем.

− Шерлок, я хочу залезть тебе в штаны. Это делает меня бисексуалом.

Какое-то время между ними звенит многозначительная тишина; двое мужчин просто смотрят друг на друга. Джон глубоко дышит. Он чувствует облегчение.

− Я впервые сказал это вслух, − говорит он.

По щеке Шерлока скатывается слеза.

− Я представлял себе этот момент. Видел его во сне сотни раз.

Джон помнит почти все свои сладкие сны. Те, в которых он мог вести себя как глупый романтик без того, чтобы быть осмеянным. Это не сон. Это − реальность. Это − правильный человек.

− Шерлок, − начинает он и откашливается, чтобы совладать со своим дрожащим голосом, − я чувствовал то же самое в течение долгого времени. Это не... это не новость. Я потерял тебя. Я скучал по тебе. Я оплакал тебя. − Его голос дрогнул из-за эмоций. − Я чувствую, будто знаю тебя больше ста лет, и чувствую, что... что... настало время. − Он всхлипывает. − Позволь нам это. Я люблю тебя. Позволь мне, пожалуйста.

Звук, который Шерлок издаёт носом, мог бы быть показаться отвратительным для некоторых людей, но прямо сейчас Джон думает, что это − самая милая вещь в мире.

− Ты ещё не поцеловал меня, − жалуется Шерлок.

− Я так тебя люблю.

У Шерлока катятся из глаз слёзы, и он снова шмыгает носом.

Приподнявшись на цыпочках, Джон стирает слёзы губами. Дрожащие ресницы Шерлока щекочут его лицо как возбуждённые бабочки. Любовь на вкус солёная.

− Я люблю тебя, − произносит он ещё раз перед тем, как поцеловать Шерлока в губы.

Сначала они стоят, почти не двигаясь, встретившись губами как две целующиеся статуэтки. Но губы Шерлока − мягкие как зефир, а Джон не фарфор. Спустя несколько ударов сердца гипнотический звук поцелуев начинает разгонять тишину.

Они не торопятся. Шерлок стонет в нос и удивлённо вздрагивает каждый раз, когда Джон втягивает в себя или прикусывает его соблазнительные полные губы. Их лица всё ещё влажные от слёз, а тела дрожат от эмоции. Джон может почувствовать сердцебиение Шерлока. Его дыхание громкое и горячее.

Когда Джон начинает использовать язык, по телу в его руках пробегает дрожь. Шерлок стонет громче, и Джон пытается успокоить его собственным стоном. Это не работает.

Шерлок извивается и открывает рот в немом приглашении. Хотя очевидно, что ему трудно дышать, звуки, которые он издаёт, и явный энтузиазм в поцелуе горячи, как свежезаваренный чай.

Джон хочет всем этим насладиться. Он хочет, чтобы у них был самый романтичный, самый медленный первый поцелуй, который они смогут выдержать. Он хочет поделиться с Шерлоком тем, что не показывал больше никому. Однако, как только он думает об этом, Шерлок прерывает поцелуй, выпутывается из объятий Джона и дышит как собака в летнюю жару. У него красное лицо.

− В чём дело?

− Я не могу дышать. Я задыхаюсь.

− Прости, я не заметил, что ты...

− Нет, это не твоя ошибка, − говорит Шерлок дрожащим голосом. − Я никогда не делал этого прежде. Я думал, что будет легче.

− Ты... ты имеешь в виду, что?.. − Джон так сбит с толку, что не может закончить вопрос.

− Я никогда... я, вроде как... я... я хочу попробовать с тобой всё... − он сглатывает, прежде чем добавляет, − ...в первый раз.

Любой, кто когда-либо называл Джона «медлительным», почувствовал бы себя увереннее, по их мнению, если бы увидел, как он вытаращился на Шерлока.

− Но, ты... Джанин и ты...

Шерлок только пожимает плечами.

Джон неуверенно улыбается, и тысяча радуг и фейерверков взрываются в его мозгу, как в счастливый праздник. «Бедная Джанин», − всплывает в тихом уголке сознания.

Вслух же он говорит: 

− Ты... должен... дышать через нос. − Он машет рукой перед лицом Шерлока. − Это был трюк, с Джанин.

− Я не могу. Он забит.

Джон качает головой и хмурится, снова смутившись. Он улыбается.

− Высморкаешься?

− Я... я предпочёл бы отсосать тебе.

Есть много чего, что он может представить слетающим с губ девственного детектива. Но этого − точно не ожидал. Он вспоминает, как пошутил на подобную тему сам с собой накануне вечером, когда возвращался домой. Существует предел для счастливых и шокирующих новостей, которые человек может выдержать. Джон достиг того предела, поэтому не может сдержать смех.

− Это не та реакция, которую я ожидал, − бурчит Шерлок, выглядя оскорблённым. Он выуживает из коробки на столе салфетку и сморкается.

− Пустяки, не обращай внимания, − объясняет Джон, качая головой. − Я однажды задался вопросом, не хотел ли ты... Ну, знаешь...

− Это − моя любимая фантазия, − признаётся Шерлок, вытирая нос. − Как ты... заставляешь меня заткнуться... − выбросив салфетку, он продолжает медленно, с каждым словом понижая голос, − ...своим членом... − сказав это, Шерлок краснеет − наполовину от смущения, наполовину от возбуждения. 

Улыбка на лице Джона медленно исчезает. А зрачки расширяются за рекордное время. Облизав губы и задышав ртом, он смотрит на губы Шерлока.

− Шерлок, у тебя такой грязный рот, − хрипит он.

− Не грязнее, чем мой разум. Ты можешь сделать его ещё грязнее, если хочешь. Заполни его своей спермой.

Шумно выдохнув, Джон закрывает глаза.

− Твой голос. Я люблю твой голос.

− Мне нравится представлять подобные вещи. Это заводит меня. Я сказал их вслух, чтобы увидеть, работает ли это с тобой.

− Немного грязного разговора. Твой голос. Конечно, это работает, − рычит Джон, обхватывая рукой затылок Шерлока и завладевая его ртом так глубоко, как может.

Шерлок стонет, вздрагивает и пытается прижаться к груди Джона, из-за чего целоваться становиться труднее. Учитывая разницу в росте, которая оказывается в таком положении не очень неудобной, он снова прерывает поцелуй и чуть отстраняется, чтобы пригнуться.

− У меня... брюки промокли, − говорит он, толкаясь пахом, чтобы это доказать.

Картинки сменяют друг друга перед глазами Джона со скоростью летящих дротиков, и эффект подобен тому, что получается от лоботомии: в одно мгновение все разумные мысли вытекают через маленькое воображаемое отверстие, оставленное воображаемым дротиком.

− О, Шерлок, − тихо стонет он и падает на колени, − я могу это видеть? Можно мне?

Шерлок стонет в ответ и тянет руки к паху. Руки Джона оказываются быстрее. Он расстёгивает пуговицу и молнию на брюках и обнажает великолепный вид на переднюю часть белья Шерлока; всё пропитано предэякулятом. Джон всхлипывает.

− Я говорил тебе. Я могу заполнить ведро. Это всегда так неопрятно, − жалуется Шерлок, придерживая верхнюю часть брюк от Спенсера Харта так, чтобы не испачкать их предэякулятом.

− Ах... это правда, − соглашается Джон, с благоговением касаясь влажной ткани, а потом медленно отводя пальцы, чтобы увидеть, насколько далеко хрупкая нить густой жидкости может растянуться без того, чтобы разорваться.

− Я был прав. Ты − _извращенец_ , − усмехается Шерлок, толкаясь бёдрами в немой просьбе о большем контакте.

− О, Шерлок, − шепчет Джон, потирая большой палец об указательный и средний. − Миссис Хадсон.

− Её нет дома.

− Откуда ты знаешь?

− Я знаю. Сделай что-нибудь. − Шерлок выглядит отчаявшимся.

− Ах... да, − говорит он, приходя в себя и вставая на ноги. Замерев, он смотрит на Шерлока, стоящего в шикарном халате и расстёгнутых брюках. − Я не смел предположить, что тебе это может понравиться. − Целуя Шерлока, он поглаживает того по спине правой рукой. Левой же рукой он старается одежды не касаться.

− Почему? − спрашивает Шерлок между поцелуями.

− Это больно. Я не имел права.

− Я понимаю. − Шерлок медленно отстраняется, скидывает халат с плеч и начинает расстёгивать рубашку. − После твоей свадьбы я чуть не замучил себя мастурбацией до смерти. Я ненавидел себя после каждого раза.

Руки Джона трясутся, когда он расстёгивает свои джинсы. Одиночество − ледяной ветер, который вымораживал его до основания. Он берёт руку Шерлока и сжимает её.

− Ты мне снился. В постели с ней. Ты мне снился.

− Я попробовал с... Джанин. Я пытался предположить, что был с тобой, − говорит он с отсутствующим взглядом на лице. − Сначала я возбудился. Это чувствовалось так... − он улыбается, вспоминая, − интимно, быть с тобой. − Он качает головой. − Но потом... Он был твёрдый... − он усмехается, − правильнее сказать, не твёрдый вообще.

Джон пытается улыбнутся, несмотря на гримасу страдания на лице.

− Шерлок.

Тот смотрит на свой пах и отпускает руку Джона.

− Я должен их снять, − решает Шерлок, бросая быстрый взгляд на свои брюки. Он начинает снимать их обеими руками, но использует только кончики пальцев.

− Мы сделаем это здесь?

− Да. Прямо здесь.

− Хорошо. − Кивнув, Джон снимает обувь и джинсы. Он собирается снять и джемпер, когда Шерлок останавливает его.

− Нет, оставь его. Я хочу чувствовать его.

− Тело?

− Тебя в нём, − объясняет он, сняв брюки. На нём остаются только носки.

Джон смотрит на обнажённый член Шерлока, наполовину твёрдый и блестящий, и под его взглядом тот, ритмично покачиваясь, становится длиннее и толще, пока не встаёт абсолютно вертикально. Когда Джон, загипнотизированный, облизывает губы, крупная капля предэякулята вытекает из щели и падает на ковёр.

− Мы должны будем убрать это позже, − предлагает Шерлок, хотя Джон знает, что тот действительно имеет в виду «ты», а не «мы». Ему всё равно. Он готов убрать это хоть языком.

Сделав шаг, Шерлок становится на колени. Приспустив нижнее бельё Джона и осторожно обнажив его член, он глубоко вздыхает.

− Джон, − шепчет он, целуя кончик члена, качающегося перед его лицом. − Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах.

Сначала Шерлок обнюхивает член, что Джон находит невыносимо эротичным. Длинными пальцами он обхватывает головку и целует её. Подняв взгляд и вздохнув, он облизывает её. Поменяв руки, он начинает свободной рукой бродить по телу, скрытому под джемпером, исследуя его. Он, кажется, по-настоящему наслаждается тем, что делает.

К тому времени, когда Джон начинает задыхаться и течь на его язык, Шерлок выглядит буквально опьянённым: его лицо, шея и верхняя часть груди ярко-розовые и блестящие от пота, а губы влажные и припухшие. Смесь слюны и предэякулята капает с его подбородка. Он продолжает дарить наслаждение Джону, как будто не может насытиться. Он всё ещё не трогает себя.

Джон видит всё это и тихо чертыхается себе под нос. Шерлок стонет и начинает сосать его всерьёз. Он не очень опытен, но его намерения хороши. Джон снова чертыхается, и Шерлок стонет громче, сжимая ягодицы Джона и поощряя трахать его рот.

Джон делает это в течение десяти секунд, а затем тоже стонет.

− О, Шерлок, остановись, пожалуйста, остановись, − просит он, всхлипывая.

Шерлок замирает.

− Я причинил тебе боль.

− Нет, нет, нет, любимый, − успокаивает его Джон, тяжело дыша. Он смотрит на пол и, даже наполовину ослепший от того, что делал Шерлок, видит большое тёмное пятно на ковре и нити предэякулята, непрерывно сочащиеся из позабытого члена Шерлока. − О, Шерлок, посмотри на себя... посмотри на себя. − Встав на колени, он касается пальцами пятна на ковре и смотрит на тянущуюся жидкость, прежде чем, наконец, обхватывает пальцами член Шерлока. Он начинает осторожно ему дрочить.

− Ах... Джон. − Тело Шерлока напрягается от первого контакта, но он быстро расслабляется и глубоко чувственно стонет. Его глаза путешествуют от промежности до лица Джона и обратно, как будто он не может на самом деле поверить, что рука, так нежно его поглаживающая, принадлежит Джону. Он всхлипывает и дрожит. Он выглядит полностью, совершенно сражённым.

Тяжело дыша, Джон бессознательно облизывает нижнюю губу, так возбуждённый, что не знает об откровенно похотливом выражении, которое у него на лице.

− Ты был прав, тут на двоих хватит, − шепчет он. Собрав несколько капель на другую ладонь, он смазывает свой собственный член. Он находит предэякулят Шерлока соблазнительным.

− Ах... Джон, − повторяет Шерлок, потянув Джона за джемпер и пытаясь поймать его губы. Поцелуй неаккуратный, не скоординированный, неловкий, но такой же упоительный и страстный, как и первый.

− Откинься назад, − просит Джон, проведя языком по подбородку Шерлока, − я хочу быть сверху.

− Хмм.. да... ах, − Шерлок стонет не переставая, и Джон дрожит от подавляющей сенсорной и эмоциональной перегрузки.

Они оба шумно вздыхают, когда Джон ложится на Шерлока сверху. Их глаза встречаются.

Они начинают медленно покачивать бёдра навстречу друг другу. Смазки для этого достаточно. Кожа напротив кожи такая тёплая, что Джон почти сожалеет, что на нём джемпер. Почти, потому что каждый раз, когда он наклоняется, толстый слой вязаной шерсти грубо касается напряжённых сосков Шерлока.

Джон пытается коснуться пальцами груди Шерлока, но ничего не выходит, так как он держит большую часть своего веса на локтях. Шерлок просто подсовывает руку под джемпер и начинает тереть материал о соски. От удовольствия он закатывает глаза и открывает рот в немом крике. Одновременно он напрягает ягодицы и ускоряет ритм.

Джон, как в зеркале, открывает свой рот тоже. Он так опьянён любовью, что почти забывается. Есть только Шерлок.

Он всхлипывает.

− Это, ах, это... ах... о, Шерлок, ты великолепен... о, посмотри на меня.

Шерлок освобождает руку из-под джемпера и обнимает обеими лицо Джона. Он молчит, но его глаза искрятся.

− Я любил тебя так сильно... о... всё это время, − говорит Джон, всхлипывая.

На лбу Шерлока появляются морщинки. Он задыхается. Джон пытается поцеловать его, но промахивается и целует левую скулу. Всё в порядке. Шерлок ловит его губы и целует. Солёный поцелуй.

− О, Шерлок!

С красными и влажными щеками Шерлок ему улыбается и, нырнув рукой между ними, обхватывает член. Не свой собственный.

− Да... о, да... хорошая идея, − хрипит Джон. Он садится на колени, берёт член Шерлока в руки и начинает ему дрочить. В тишине − лишь влажные звуки. Глянцевая головка то появляется, то исчезает между пальцами, когда он скользит по крайней плоти вверх, а потом снова вниз.

− О... о... о... − стонет Шерлок в такт движениям. Чертыхаясь и трахая Шерлока рукой, Джон покачивает бёдрами.

− Да, любимый, говори со мной... скажи мне, как тебе нравится, малыш. − Джон облизывает нижнюю губу и кружит большим пальцем по кончику члена Шерлока. Он гладкий и немного липкий, как влажный леденец. Рот Джона наполняется слюной.

− Ах... ах... сильнее, сильнее... ах... ах... − кричит Шерлок, хватая Джона за джемпер свободной рукой.

Джон кусает нижнюю губу.

− Вот так? − спрашивает Джон. Заметив кивок, он убыстряется. Член в его руке медленно сочится предэякулятом и дёргается. − О, Шерлок... о, Боже.. чёрт. − Шерлок мягко кряхтит; сжимая одной рукой джемпер, другой он беспорядочно водит по члену Джона. Он близко. Он почти там.

− О, Джон! − кричит Шерлок, и его кулак останавливается. Бёдра дёргаются вверх, и первые капли спермы попадают ему в уголок рта. Он вздрагивает и извергается снова.

− Боже... Шерлок, − задыхаясь, с трудом говорит Джон. Он знает, что никто никогда не видел такого Шерлока. От этого знания его буквально распирает. Он хрипло смеётся, и только тогда, когда видит хмурый взгляд Шерлока, понимает, что плачет. − Я просто счастлив, − пытаясь остановить слёзы, объясняет он свой смех.

Шерлок смеётся. Он выглядит расслабленным и влюблённым.

Джон вздыхает и обхватывает себя. Его член напряжённый и липкий.

− Могу я? − спрашивает он, размазывая сперму Шерлока по его груди и животу. Она уже немного липкая и не подходит как смазка, но всё равно вызывает чрезвычайно сентиментальные чувства.

Он начинает медленно дрочить. Незнакомый и в то же время знакомый мужчина перед ним превосходит любой предыдущий опыт или самую дикую фантазию, которая у него когда-либо была.

Всё реально. Он может его касаться. Он видит новые родинки, мягкие волоски на теле и пупок Шерлока. Он увидел бы более интимные вещи, если бы захотел. О, он захочет. Определённо.

Тяжело дыша, он вздрагивает от удовольствия.

Его друг, его компаньон, его вторая половинка. Даже покрытый потом и спермой, Шерлок − самый замечательный, прекрасный и мужественный человек в целом мире. А он собирается кончить на его тело.

− Я обожаю тебя, − выдыхает он, паря на грани оргазма.

Нежно улыбнувшись, Шерлок высовывает язык и слизывает сперму с уголка губ.

Рука Джона замирает.

− О! − кричит он, а затем кончает на Шерлока.

***

Звук смеха разносится по гостиной. Шерлок и Джон находятся в ванной. Они принимают душ.

Гостиная пуста. Там нет никого, чтобы почувствовать ревность, радость или облегчение, или произнести триумфальный комментарий, вроде «Я знал!» или «А что я говорил!».

Но всё же там есть немые свидетели. Те, которые всегда видят всё, но никогда не говорят. Не в этой истории, так или иначе. Джемпер Джона, немного грязный, лежит на полу. На столе − наполовину пустая бутылка с водой. И, наконец, стоящий вертикально, но немного наклонённый, так, как если бы он кланялся аудитории, складной нож удерживает вместе неоплаченные счета наверху камина.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* − Фидий − Древнегреч. скульптор 5 в. до н.э.  
** − Первый принцип метафизики Декарта − «Я мыслю, следовательно, я существую». Бонус от Декарта: Декарт отводил исключительную роль дедукции, под которой понимал рассуждение, опирающееся на вполне достоверные исходные положения (аксиомы) и состоящее из цепи также достоверных логических выводов. Достоверность аксиом усматривается разумом интуитивно, без доказательства, с полной ясностью и отчетливостью. Вооруженный интуицией и дедукцией, разум может достичь полной достоверности во всех областях знания. Метод Декарта представляет собой распространение на все познание приемов, применяемых в математике.  
*** − Taylor of Old Bond Street − Британский бренд. Высокий уровень качества поддерживается с самой даты его основания: 1 сентября 1854 года. В этот день прадед нынешнего главы компании Джереми Тейлор открыл мужской парикмахерский салон на Бонд-стрит. Этот аромат − для мужчин, принадлежит к группе ароматов древесные фужерные. Верхние ноты: Лаванда, Розмарин, Герань и Амбра; ноты сердца: Гвоздика, Папоротник и Апельсиновый цвет; ноты базы: Сандал, Пачули, Ветивер, Пудровые ноты, Мускус, Лабданум, Белый кедр и Гуаяк.


End file.
